Resurrection Ireland
The Resurrection of Ireland, also known as Resurrectionist Ireland, or simply The Irish Reich, was the name of Ireland during the alternate Timeline period 2 January 1922 to 10 November 1945, when the Páirtí Náisiánta Corparáidíoch (PNC) was the primary and single political and government party in Ireland, led by General and dictator Eoin O'Duffy. During the Zombie Game mode, it was led by Mary O'Sullivan a former Irish Fórsa Póilíneachta Lárnach (FPL) commander. They are mentioned in Call of Duty: Shadows 2 and only appear in the zombie of Call of Duty: Shadows, though Irish troops appear in and only the first half of "Fallen Angels" Call of Duty Series Resurrection Ireland is mentioned in Call of Duty: Shadows 2 and is never seen, in the first game some Irish shock troops appear guarding Mary O'Sullivan and the only enemies in the first half of "Fallen Angels". They appear in the zombie mode, as they hire the 4 heroes to help them reclaim an ancient artifact in zombie controlled North America. In the Zombie mode, Germany went to war with Ethiopia during this time the Zombies invade and destroy much of Africa and parts of South America, they also overrun the Middle East. The Zombies quickly overtake South America, Central America, Mexico, and the United States, they also push through Turkey and destroy much of Africa before being contained. The prologue has you playing as an Irish airman who was airdropping supplies to Axis, and Allied forces who had joined forces and battled the Zombies. The zombies in Africa and the middle east are purified in except for small pockets in Africa, however, the Americas had been neglected, in 1938 the British and French attempt to retake Columbia but failed, a survivor became the carrier for element 115, and spread the infection throughout Europe. Mary O'Sullivan a former FPL commander took control of military and government after Eoin O'duffy killed himself after he became infected. She sent in a special unit consisting of FPL medic Aileen Walsh, Waffen-SS sniper Adalbert Fischer, A Japanese soldier named Akihiko, and an Italian soldier Marco along with an Axis task force to the United States to recover an artifact from an American facility. Weapons Submachine guns * MP40 * MP28 * NK44 * J88 Bolt action rifles * Kar98k * J96n Machine Guns * MG 15 * MG 34 * MG 42 * MG 81 * J 99 * NK 7890 Rifles * FG 42 * STG-44 * Gewehr 43 * Karabin Kbsp 1938 * Volkssturmgewehr * J 55 Shotguns * NK 669 * J 96 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Walther Toggle Action Pistols * Walther P38 * Luger P08 * Mauser C96 (M712) * Reichsrevolver * J110 Grenades * Stielhandgranate Launchers * Panzerschreck * Panzerfaust 60 Misc. * FlaK 88 * Flakvierling * Nebelwerfer * PaK 38 * PaK 43 Vehicles * TZ.III * TZ.I * TZ.II * JK. Vzk. 267 Hanabal * Panzer II * Panzer IV * Panther * Tiger * Tiger II * Sd. Kfz. 2 * Sd. Kfz. 10 * Sd.Kfz. 251 Hanomag * Sd. Kfz. 222 * Kübelwagen * PT Boat * BMW R75 * Opel Blitz * Horch 1a * Battleship Tirpitz * Naval Transportation Boat * Junkers Ju 87 "Stuka" * Messerschmitt Bf 109 * Heinkel He 111 * Messerschmitt Me 323 * Focke Wulf 190 * Focke-Wulf 200 "Condor" Category:Countries Category:Factions